


Warm like a bubble bath

by HarleyJade



Category: Ylvis
Genre: a lot of brotherly fluff, and they are naked at some point, baby ylvis, because that is how you take a bath, mentions of blood (small amount and really harmless), oh and there will be children, really fluff without much plot, this is not beta-ed because it is a birthday present to my usual beta xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyJade/pseuds/HarleyJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 years old Bård makes a mistake he is afraid Vegard will never ever forgive him. Birthday present for Vegardsnipples! She is awesome, read her fics!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm like a bubble bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perrielupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrielupin/gifts).



It was a golden summer evening in Mozambique, the sun was just setting over their secluded house, and the Ylvisåker family had a serene night ahead of them. Well, that was what they were planning, at least.   
“MAMMAAA!”, a childish voice cut the silence, followed by loud sobs.  
The mother of two small boys, one 7, one 4 years old, sighed inwardly. It wasn’t every day that the political situation allowed them a peaceful evening by the pool, and she wasn’t in the mood for Vegard’s complains.   
Signaling her husband that she would tend to the matter, she went inside where her sons were drawing in the colouring books she had bought them on the market the day before. She saw Vegard sitting on his chair, crying his eyes out, and her younger son, Bård, looking as guilty as only a child can and also lightly crying.   
“Vegard, what is wrong?” she asked her son, kneeling down in front of him. Her older son usually wasn’t one to break down easily.   
Vegard looked up with eyes red from crying and focused on his mother. Then his eyes darted around and, when finding his little brother, his bottom lip started to shiver and his eyes filled with new, angry tears.  
His mother followed his gaze and saw what had upset her son. Next to Bård’s dangling feet lay the remains of Vegard’s favourite porcelain sippy cup, the one with the red aeroplane on it.   
“Bår… Bård bro-ho-hoke my sippy cuuuuup!” her elder son broke out in loud sobs after this.   
Having all the attention on him normally was something that little Bård enjoyed immensely. But not when he was the guilty party, and now Vegard and Mom hated him! Animated by Vegard’s outbreak, Bård couldn’t hold his tears in any longer, either.  
“It was an accident, Mamma! I didn’t do it on purpose! I just wanted to look at it! Can you fix it? Pweeeaase???” He looked at his mother with his infamous pleading puppy eyes.  
His mother looked at her son for a few seconds before giving an irritated sigh of defeat and looking at the shards in thought. This was bad. Vegard loved that cup since the day their father gave it to him. Bård had a matching one with some flowers on it. They always drank their juice from them. And now that Bård broke Vegard’s he was going to be furious. She looked at Bård once again.  
“This is bad Bård. Vegard is really upset and sad now that his cup is broken. Do you understand that?”  
Bård nodded silently and kept his eyes down.  
“I’ll look at the remains, maybe we can glue it together.”   
Helga took a good look at the broken cup. Fortunately, it was just split into three irregular shards, but her hope was shattered when she then remembered that they had ran out of glue and they wouldn’t be going out anytime soon due to problems in this region. She grabbed a shard and examined it curiously. “What to do…”, she thought to herself, all the while being watched by the hopeful eyes of her children.   
“You know, I think we can repair it, Vegard. It will be as good as new. But we have to buy some special glue, and you know that we only go shopping once a week, in the convoy. So I guess you’ll have to wait a little bit. Is that okay?”  
Vegard sighed and let out a last, loud sob, but then nodded and fell into his mother’s arms. Helga praised his son for being a good big brother, put the shards of the cup into the cupboard, cleaned up and then went out to the veranda again to enjoy her evening, catastrophe averted.   
When she was gone, little Bård dared to address his brother.   
“Vegard, I’m glad that everything will be alright again. You are not angry anymore, are you?”  
Vegard frowned at his brother silently. He was still angry. Bård knew how important that cup was to him, and yet he had been careless with it and dropped it when Vegard had allowed him to look at it.   
At last, he managed to speak again. “Why didn’t you…” He couldn’t even finish the question, but his brother had understood it.  
“I’m sorry, Vegard…” Bård quietly answered, still looking down and a few tears accumulating in his eyes. He managed to glance up at his big bother and noticed that he also was trying not to tear up again.   
“Vegard?” he asked with unease. He had never felt so guilty in his whole, short life. The guilt was a knot in his stomach that was eating away at his intestines.   
Vegard kept glaring at him as a few tears escaped his big, brown eyes.   
“Don’t talk to me!” He spat out with a grave tone before turning around and quickly heading to his room.   
Bård fell to the floor and he could just stare with tears blurring his view as his big brother loudly slammed the door. He’d rarely seen Vegard cry, and now he felt as if they would never, ever be friends again. He wished he could just disappear right there and now. Feeling a stinging sensation in his left hand, he slowly opened it and observed it.   
His mother had missed a small shard it seemed, and it had made a mild puncture when he fell, allowing blood to trickle slowly out of his hand. Bård didn’t feel anything, he was fascinated by the little red line, and thought he deserved it, too.  
It wasn’t a deep puncture, when he fell down last week his knees had been a whole lot bloodier. He felt stupid for hurting himself on top of breaking the cup. Mamma and Pappa would think he was a trouble maker. 

Hans, the father of the boys, had heard Vegard crying out a few minutes after his wife had returned from comforting them over the broken cup.   
Wanting to check on them and maybe to break up the argument they were having, he walked in on his crying son.  
“Bård? I heard you two arguing from outside, what happened?” He asked calmly to his troubled looking son. He then saw that his son had quickly hidden his left hand from him, adding to his confusion.  
“Nothing Pappa, oh, ehh, I didn’t see you there!” Being a typical four year old, Bård could never keep something hidden from his parents. He flashed a guilty smile at his father in an attempt to assure him that nothing was wrong. However, his father could see through his lies of course and had spotted his hand already. So much for a peaceful evening.  
“May I see your hand, Bård?” he asked tranquilly. His son was reluctant at first but then gave to his request. Hans saw a midly bloody hand holding what appeared to be another shard of his oldest son’s porcelain cup. However, his top priority was to attend to the injury so he quickly told his smallest son that they would clean and bandage it in the bathroom.   
Bård looked down in shame and nodded before following his father to the restroom. There he allowed him to care for his injured had. After they had cleaned and bandaged it a little, Hans asked his son to tell him what happened.   
Tearing up slightly again, Bård told his father what had occurred after his mother had left them. After he finished, he expected to be punished and would gladly accept it. Anything that would make him feel less guilty. However, he was surprised by what his father said next.   
“I see. Let’s fill the bathtub, Bård, I’ll go and call Vegard.” And with that, Hans opened the warm water faucet and left. Bård stood there in surprise and wondered if his brother would still be angry when he returned with Pappa. He surely hoped not as much…  
Shortly later Hans arrived with Vegard at his side. Bård felt nervous but knew that he needed to apologize, so he looked at Vegard. He didn’t appear to be as angry as before and his eyes were darting around the room to avoid Bård’s face.   
“Bård, bath salt or bubble bath?”, Hans asked.   
Bård voted for bubble bath without thinking twice. Vegard was surprised, because he knew that Bård loved bath salt, while Vegard enjoyed the bubble bath much more.  
Their father smiled and added a generous amount of bubble bath to the warm water.  
Then, Hans told them to undress and told his sons that he would leave now, to have fun and to call him if they needed help. And with that, Hans turned off the faucet and left.  
Bård immediately entered the tub with a quiet and tiny giggle due to the feeling the warm water on his body. He blushed a bit because he remembered that Vegard was still angry. “V-Vegard? Will you come in, too? I mean you don’t really have to…” He frowned down in embarrassment and hoped that Vegard would jump in, too.   
Vegard stood there in silence for a minute as if studying the scene before him, before finally joining Bård in his bath. As soon as Bård saw Vegard entering the tub he smiled at him. Vegard couldn’t help to smile because of the foam and the bubbles on the warm water. Bård reached behind him and grabbed Vegard’s favourite bath toys, including his floating airplane, which he nudged in Vegard’s direction.   
Vegard couldn’t help but smile as he grabbed the airplace but noticed that none of Bård’s favourite toys were there. He glanced up at Bård’s blue eyes and noticed that his younger brother appeared to be waiting for a reaction. He spoke quietly, looking down at the bubbles, “Bård, … thank y-… and where are your toys?”  
Bård beamed at Vegard’s remark and then frowned a bit in acknowledgement that there were none of his toys present. He smiled, “Oh! I must have forgotten them, silly me. Don’t worry about them, Vegard, I’m fine without them!” although his toys were lying just in reach behind him.   
Vegard warily nodded in response, not too convinced. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Bård broke the silence,  
“W-Well, Vegard…”, Bård grabbed the left wing of the airplane and reached it out for Vegard to grab the right wing, “would you like to play with me?”   
He felt a bit embarrassed for asking and expected rejection.   
Vegard took a few seconds to understand the request and slowly nodded when he did. He saw Bård smiling at the response. He looked very cute when he was happy. He then grabbed his airplane while Bård grabbed a zeppelin. Vegard giggled a bit at Bård’s pick and Bård blushed in response. “Hello, flight A345 (which was the last flight they took coming to Mozambique), so which flight route should we take?”  
Vegard laughed a bit and answered: “Hello, Captain. I propose we fly via Zaire…”  
Bård felt excited as Vegard seemed to be improving his mood. He imitated a motor sound and let the zeppelin start in the bath tub.   
As soon as Bård raised the zeppelin with his hand, Bård spottet something that made him stop in his tracks.  
“Nyyyoooom—“ Bård stopped as he noticed his brother staring his way with surprise showing in his fave. “What’s wrong, Vegard?” he asked, worried that he’d done something wrong again. Maybe it was the zeppelin noises? Maybe they didn’t even have motors, silly him! Or maybe he let it start too fast? It was a balloon, after all, right? But then he realized that Vegard was staring at his left hand where he held the ship. He’s forgotten about the bandage around it and recalled not telling Vegard about it. He quickly dropped the ship and hid his hand under the foamy water and behind him before looking back at his brother. He had made another stupid mistake! Oh no…  
“Bård, what happened to your hand?” Vegard asked concerned.   
“It’s nothing!” Bård replied. “Pappa already treated it, so there’s nothing to worry about! Really!” Bård smiled to reassure his brother.  
But then Vegard remembered that after he yelled at Bård that he had left his little brother, almost a toddler, alone in the kitchen. And all about a stupid sippy cup. A sudden feeling of guilt swept through him like a wave. Tears prickled his eyes.   
It was his fault that Bård got hurt. He was a terrible big brother.  
Bård perceived this and immediately spoke, “Hey, it’s okay, it’s not your fault! I was stupid and fell and it’s already good again, please don’t worry!”  
He looked at his big brother and saw that Vegard wasn't convinced. “Vegard! I’m so sorry for breaking your cup…” Bård looked down as tears formed in his eyes again and ran down his face. “C-can you please forgive me?” He looked up with big sad eyes at his brother from which all of his guilt spoke. He felt so sorry.  
“Little brother…”, Vegard tried to stay strong and to keep his tears from falling for his little brother, but some escaped. “I know you didn’t mean it, and it could have happened to me, too. I wanted to apologize for yelling at you and leaving you alone, too. Can you please forgive me for being a bad big bro---“  
Before Vegard could finish, a red faced Bård tackled him into a tight hug. Vegard could feel new and warm drops roll down his shoulder from where Bård had buried his head.   
“Vegard, I’d forgive you anytime, even if you really did something really bad! Don’t feel sad! You are the best big brother I could ever wish for! If I ever have a little brother I wanna be just like you are to me to him!” He looked up at Vegard with big and wet eyes and gave him the brightest smile he could muster up.   
Now it was Vegard’s turn to blush and cry a little. He hugged his little brother tighter to him.   
“I also forgive you, and I will never abandon you again, we will always stay together! I love you, little brother!” he said in the hug.  
“I love you too, big brother!”, Bård said while hugging Vegard as hard as he could. He could stay like that forever, he thought.   
They stayed like that for a while, until Vegard had an idea. He began singing a children’s song:

“Lille Petter Edderkopp han klatret på min hatt.  
Så begynte det å regne og Petter ned han datt.  
Så kom solen og skinte på min hatt.  
Da ble det liv i Petterkopp som klatret på min hatt.“

And when he came to the part where the spider fell he started to tickle Bård which made both of them squeak and laugh.   
And so they spent the rest of the evening laughing, hugging and flooding the bathroom like the loving brothers they were.

Hans and Helga stood outside the bathroom door and stifled a laugh. They had heard anything from the beginning to the end and their hearts felt like they had melted from the warmth radiating from their two little sons. Maybe they should think about having a third baby. Who knew what the future would bring…


End file.
